Karl Winder
Karl Winder is a Greek demititan and a son of Kronos, the Lord of Time. He is also a self-proclaimed freelance assassin who works for the payment of information. He is immortal and also completely invulnerable, thanks to the Curse of Achilles. Biography Personality Karl is enigmatic, so the roots of his personality are as yet unknown. However, he is obviously very intelligent, knowing that knowledge is more valuable than money and would be a greater source of employment for someone like him. He is extremely merciless and absolutely relentless, and it has been commented that he has never failed a single assassination, and never ceases efforts until his target has been eliminated. Karl is very reserved and calm in life-threatening situations, never showing a certain amount of emotion, especially when in the middle of a fight or a kill. Karl is obviously extremely resourceful, having trained to use dual knives against other weaponry that others would obviously use. He also trained relentlessly to become a master of combat, showing that he can be fiercely dedicated to a goal. He has an encyclopaedic knowledge of mythology, weaponry, combat, strategy, espionage and anonymity, ultimately a polymath in his own right. Appearance Karl is leanly-built, lithe and fast, with a pantherlike physique which shows that he is in the peak of the human condition. He has crew-cut mud-brown hair and is completely clean-shaven, without a spot or line on his complexion. Originally, his eyes were gold, being a child of Kronos, but when he bathed in the River Styx, within seconds of pinpointing the area of weakness to his eyes, he personally cleanly removed them and they were taken from him, so he replaced his eyes with artificial eyes that are described to be coloured in pure, faultless silver. He wears a black jumpsuit with a blacker coat and hood. With his hood up, his two silver eyes are so bright and intense they look like twin searchlights. His voice is very silky, soft and almost always calm. Abilities Kronos, being a demititan son of Kronos, is obviously extremely powerful in his own right, and he has also collected a series of skills and additional powers over the centuries of his life: * ADHD: As a demititan, he obviously has ADHD, and as a demititan his are far more intense than that of an ordinary demigod, giving him supernatural perception and reflexes. * Dyslexia: His brain is hardwired to Ancient Greek, not English. * Chronokinesis: As a son of Kronos, he has control and influence over time ** Freezing Time: He can freeze objects by stopping time around them, and has a particular skill of doing this with multiple people. He can freeze time so that a multitude of arrows that fly at him are frozen in mid flight so that he can move them aside. ** Slowing Time Down: He can slow time itself down, to such an extent that when he does this, it gives him an edge in combat because he can slow them down and leave them susceptible to attacks. ** Speeding Time Up: He can also speed time up, and make it fly by at an incredibly fast rate. He can accelerate the speed at which objects fly so that it is harder for people to avoid them, which he often does when using projectiles and firearms to complete assassinations. ** Altering Time Perception: He can alter the way people perceive time, for example being able to slow time down around everywhere but around him. The effects of this is that he is perceived by others to be moving powerfully and incredibly quickly. ** Resistance to Time: He is able to make his own body resist the passage of time by making himself look a great deal younger than he truly is, but most of this is attributed to him bearing the Curse of Achilles. ** Superhuman prediction: He is able to see into the future to certain extents, enabling him to anticipate incoming attacks more powerfully than his ADHD would allow, enabling him to dodge attacks and counter or redirect them on the precise second that they are performed. This enables him to dodge bullets and blades, avoid explosions and even catch an incoming arrow with one hand, without even looking. * Master combatant: Karl, having trained and fought his entire life over centuries, is a master of several forms of ranged, armed and unarmed combat. His signature weapons are dual knives longer than drumsticks, which leads people to believe that he wouldn't be that much of a challenge. In fact, Karl is incredibly efficient in a fight, using both knives extremely cunningly and using a combination of calculation, belligerence, unpredictability and redirection to use his opponents' strengths, weaponry and confidence against them. He fought through scores of opponents, including several encounters with the Amazons and the Hunters of Artemis, and has also fought with several heroes and the more powerful of the demigods in Camp Half-Blood. Even without his supernatural powers, he is still almost impossible to predict or overpower because all of his moves were mercilessly deadly, fluid and unexpected. * Stealth: He is incredibly stealthy, able to escape the detection and prediction of even the children of Athena, who are masters of strategy. He is able to enter and escape a situation without leaving a single trace behind. * Mystiokinesis: He has learned the ability to wield magic: ** He is capable of changing the way people perceive his appearance, making him indistinguishable in a crowd to the eyes of others - he changes his appearance in other people's eyes, without actually changing his appearance himself. ** He can cast illusions to distract others, including conjuring incoming projectiles, replicas of himself, even walls where openings are and vice versa. ** He is potentially psychic, able to personally enter the minds of others to predict his opponent's moves or to extract information out of them. ** He is able to conjure and extinguish flames in braziers, provided there is already a source of heat included in the process ** He can cast force fields around others if he wants them unharmed. ** With a snap of his fingers, he can reverse the direction in which objects are going. ** He can transfigure objects, as he transformed a trapdoor into a steel trap. ** He has magically protected his mind from outside mental attacks, making him impossible to be predicted by someone trying to invade his mind. ** He can breathe underwater for a short amount of time. * Curse of Achilles: After bathing in the River Styx, Karl was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vulnerable eyes. With the Curse of Achilles, Percy's own combat possibilities are enhanced to the point where he can single-handedly defeat armies and large groups of opponents. It also enables him to survive falling from a mountain and from a skyscraper, and to be able to shrug it off and carry on moving without any problems. Equipment and weaponry His main weapons are his dual knives, which are long and made of Celestial Bronze. Category:Greek Demititans Category:Demititans Category:Children of Kronos Category:Immortals Category:Immortal Demigods